Dalton High School Host Club
by kurtaveclarcenciel
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club!AU. Kurt Hummel is a scholarship student at the prestigious Dalton Academy. Looking for a quiet place to study, Kurt stumbles upon the Music Room, a place where the Warblers, a group of six male students, gathers to entertain female "clients". Kurt Haruhi/ Blaine Tamaki/ Sebastian Smythe Hikaru/ Hayden Smythe Kaoru/ Hunter Kyoya/ Jeff Honey/Nick Mori


Dalton Academy was the most famous school in New York, if not in the entire country. It was like the Eton College in England; students either came from filthy rich or extremely powerful families. The uniform was an universal symbol of great status. Students in this school never had to worry about anything, except for Kurt Hummel, who was from a middle-class family with an average last name; however, everyone in Dalton knows this name, as he is the only full scholarship student in the entire school.

Kurt was from Ohio. His father, Burt, was a mechanic who owns his own shop. Ever since his mother died when he was eight, Kurt has taken care of the house. Burt was very proud of his son. Kurt was an excellent student with impressive grades, as well as independent and smart. Burt never worried about Kurt, until Kurt started his freshman year.

Kurt was always special, but special was not exactly a positive word in a small town such as Lima. Being the only gay kid out of the closet in high school made Kurt's life a living hell. Things began to get progressively worse for Kurt and Burt couldn't take it anymore, he decided it would be better to send Kurt to a safer school, even if it meant working longer hours. Kurt refused at first, because he worried about his father's stress levels affecting his health. The Hummels found a way out when Kurt's aunt, who is living in New York, offered to take care of Kurt, as she couldn't have any child and always treated her sister's little boy as her own.

With Kurt's straight A's record and extracurricular, he landed a full scholarship offer from Dalton Academy for his sophomore year.

Kurt first thought that entering a school with such reputation and high academic standards meant that it's a study friendly school.

It's the polar opposite.

Not even half a day into his new school year, Kurt figured out that he is possibly the only one that actually studies or even pays attention in this school. These filthy rich kids would do anything but study. Girls would talk about their latest purchase from 5th Avenue. Boys would show off their new toys – sports cars and ridiculously expensive as well as not so useful gadgets.

Kurt didn't understand how they keep up with the academic standard nor did he care - what bothered him was he couldn't seem to find a quiet place to study. Oh yes, there was a library, but don't get him started on that...

It has been a week and Kurt still hasn't found a nice place to study during his lunch break. He kept in mind that he went through a lot of work to get into this school and despite the lousy students here he should take advantage of the school reputation. Only 3 more years and then he could apply to the best university anywhere in the world backed with his perfect record from Dalton Academy.

Kurt only realised he turned the wrong way while lost in his thoughts, when he looked up to see 'The Music Room' carved in calligraphy form a grand wooden door. Oddly, he didn't hear any music coming from inside, and he also didn't remember a Music Room from the map in his welcome package.

Kurt wondered if it was an abandoned classroom; it wouldn't be a surprise in a school like this., Obviously 'budgets' and 'resources' were not words understood in this overly funded school. Kurt secretly hoped he may have finally found his study heaven.

Instead, he found hell behind those doors...

Kurt was almost blinded by the bright light in the room when he pushed the doors open. It took him a few seconds to orient himself again.

A soft voice caught Kurt's attention. "Gentlemen, looks like we are blessed with the honour to meet the famous Kurt Hummel."

Kurt looked up and saw a dark, curly haired boy sitting on a huge armchair presenting himself like a King.

And there are five other boys around him standing in a way like they have rehearsed this before. "Umm...what's going on?" Confused was not even close to what Kurt was feeling right now.

A blonde boy ran towards Kurt, almost vibrating with excitement, "Ohhhh! You are The Kurt Hummel! You're the talk of the school, did you know that?"

"What..." Kurt was extremely nervous. What was wrong with these rich people?

"Jeff, you're scaring him." Another boy with an apologetic look came to pull the blonde, Jeff evidently, away

"But Nick, it is the Kurt Hummel! You know, Hummel!" Jeff still looks at Kurt with awe

Kurt stood there with thousands thoughts running through his head, like 'What the hell...' and 'Did I just walk into an insane asylum?'

The curly haired boy sat up a little, "Kurt Hummel, the only full scholarship student currently enrolled at Dalton Academy. What courage you have, putting yourself into the world of high society like this. How all these grand items here must remind you of your poor, sad life. You're truly a working class hero."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the curly haired boy, "I feel deeply offended by your horrible John Lennon reference. What is this place anyway...what are you guys doing here? I just want a place to study!"

Suddenly, two boys came to either side of Kurt and he noticed they were twins.

"Look at this pathetic person. Who needs to study in here?"

"Oops, oh sorry we forgot You have to. But really, who cares about your small role." One of the twins smirked at him

"What...? What are you doing?!" Kurt was dragged by the twins towards the curly haired boy. There was another tall boy standing behind the curly haired boy with a notebook in his hand. He had been quiet since Kurt had entered the room

The twins dragged Kurt so they were standing in front of the curly haired boy and they held both of Kurt's arms so he couldn't escape.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, the King of this club."

"Did you just called yourself 'King'?!" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Naturally, since I'm the of the club?"

"What club? What are you guys talking about?!"

Blaine looked at Kurt a little shocked, which quickly changed to pity, "Poor little Kurt doesn't know about us. We are the Warblers and we are here to make our customers happy."

"Custome-" Kurt was cut off when Blaine held up a finger to silence him

"In the world of high society, time is never a problem when we have all the money we want. Being a socialite is all about having fun. We're here to provide a place for rich kids to spend all the money they want and give them a happy time..."

"The way you describe it somehow feels incredibly filthy." Kurt glared at him

"Tsk tsk tsk, sounds like our school's new star has a dirty mind." The twin on Kurt's right side chuckled lowly.

Blaine grinned, "Lucky for you, we will offer you a free session to congratulate you on landing the first scholarship ever in Dalton history. Take your pick."

Blaine stood up from his chair and started to introduce everyone "We have the sunshine type Jeff, and the boys next door type, Nick," He pointed at the excited blonde and the other dark haired boy, "We have our infamous bad-boy twins, Sebastian and Hayden Smythe." The twins waved at him with a mirrored evil smile. Blaine gestured towards the boy behind him, "We have the cool, smart type, Hunter"

Blaine used his finger to tilt Kurt's chin up to face him, "Of course there's always me, King of all fantasies, Blaine Anderson..."

"Let go of me! You're crazy!" Kurt struggled out of the grip of the twins and walked backwards with eyes glued on the boys.

He didn't notice that not even five steps behind him, there was a vase, a late 17th century bone china $1 million antique.

"Don't come any closer to-" Kurt kept walking backwards glaring at the boys until he bumped into something and heard the large crash of breaking china, That moment he turned and looked, and what he saw was not good. No, it was not good at all

Kurt was fucked.

"Oh, smart ass, look what you did. We were going to donate that vase to the Met next week under the name of the Warblers." One of the twins said, smiling deviously at Kurt

The Warblers looked at the broken pieces of the vase then at Kurt.

"I-what...I'll pay..." Kurt stuttered

"How exactly?" Hunter finally spoke with a cold expression on his face "You can't even afford you uniform. What is that you're wearing? Cheap clothes vaguely attempting to look like Dalton blazers?"

"I...how much is-"

"One million." Hunter's words sent Kurt's mind into hell

"One mi-million?!" Kurt almost choked on his own words. He started counting how many zero behind that one and he almost fainted. "How am I supposed to pay that?"

Blaine clapped his hands to get the attention of the room, " Starting today, you're the Warbler's slave."

"S-slave?"

"Well, if you can't pay with money, then you can pay with your body. Labour." Blaine grinned

Kurt groaned, all he wanted to do was to go back in time and never open those damn doors.

The first time Kurt witnessed what happened during the Warbler's business hours, he was almost certain he had joined a cult. The Warblers were like the rock stars and royalty of Dalton. Kurt just didn't understand why the girls were all over the Warblers when it was clear they were gay. Hunter claimed he was not even remotely bi-curious and one of the twins, Hayden is straight, but most of them were so gay it hurt, But, it's not like they were having sex with the customers, more like having extremely expensive tea parties and planning balls, sometimes they even performed a few musical numbers, causing all the girls and gays to go wild. The whole situation was so bizarre.

The Smythe boys basically would just banter and talk about their inside jokes, which made the girls will awe at their so-called "bromance"; Jeff and Nick were better in a weird way, Jeff has these adorable smiles that everyone loves, he's always smiling and talking excitedly, Nick was the Disney prince, the polite gentleman type that can melt every girl's heart. Hunter was the scariest in a way Kurt couldn't explain. The day he broke the vase, Hunter told him the Claringtons practically owned the Department Of Defence and they had their private troops, hinting that Kurt might not want to think about fleeing the country because he would easily be hunted down. At the moment the first customers of the day walked in, however, Hunter put on a gentle, polite, mask that had all the girls looking at him with glassy, heart eyes. Blaine was textbook delusional. He acted and dressed like a gentleman from the 50s but he was really just one big puppy. His specialty was puking cheesy compliments to the girls to boost their already overinflated ego and self-obsession.

What Kurt didn't realised was that this wasn't the worst thing the Warblers could do.

"Oh my god! What are you two doing?! Let go of me!" Kurt struggled to shrug off the arms on his shoulder

"No, Blaine wants to see you." The twins said happily together

"What can I do for you, sir?" Kurt said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Blaine who was sitting on the sofa.

"Mind your tone, little slave. I realised that you doing chores can't really make up for the little vase that you broke..." Kurt had a very bad feeling about what comes next "Which is why I've decided you should be part of the Warblers, and start to serve tomorrow."

"S-serve?"

"Yes, with your glasses, maybe you could pull off the cute nerd look. There are so many boys and girls in this school with different tastes; I have to make sure all the customers are being taken care of."

All the blood drained from Kurt's face, he hated to be social with rich people because they had nothing in common and now he had to serve them? He couldn't bear to imagine how they were going to laugh at him or how hard it was going to be to have an actual conversation.

Jeff, however, didn't see how scared Kurt was when he happily skipped towards Kurt "Kurtie, you know what that means?"

Kurt can only shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"It's makeover time for you! Hunter said he would send you a new school uniform!"

Kurt turned to look at Hunter "I need all members of Warblers look presentable. The fee, of course will be added to your debt." He gave Kurt an evil smile.

Kurt groaned at those words, exactly how long was his slavery career going to last? Probably the rest of his life and then the next ten.

What really surprised the Warblers, even Kurt himself, was that Kurt became the new number one of the Warblers within the month. Kurt didn't expect that to happen, but once it did, he surely didn't mind it. More customers meant he could clear his debt sooner.

The other Warblers didn't seem to mind, and more surprisingly, Blaine didn't seem to mind that his 'King' title was taken by Kurt, because he declared that it was due to his great training. Everyone rolled their eyes at the comment as they all knew it was all because Kurt's sincere compliments about the girls' clothes, but they didn't say anything and let Blaine continue his delusions.

"Umm, what happened in here...?" Kurt walked into the music room one afternoon, only to find the boys all dressed up in tuxedos.

"Kurtie, we're having Winter Gala!" Jeff happily skipped to Kurt and the Kurt return his bright smile. Jeff and Nick kind of grew on Kurt from day one and Kurt didn't mind at all because they were the kindest and the easiest to deal with of the Warblers.

"Winter Gala? What's that?" Kurt asked in confusion

Hayden shook his head "Little Kurtie, after three months in Warblers, how come you still haven't learned anything about high society."

"You can't just learn about it, you have to be a part of it to know it." Sebastian teased and Kurt shot him a death glare.

Jeff brought over a box to Kurt "Kurtie this is for you! You're going to look great in it!"

"It's tailored." Nick smiled

"H-how do you know my size?" Kurt looked at the boys suspiciously.

Blaine grinned "Well, you wear very tight fitted clothes during the weekend, and the Smythes here are very good at measurements."

"Perverts." Kurt glared at the twins and Blaine

"Come on Kurt, you like us. There is no point in hiding it." Blaine ruffled his hair "Oh, and you should take off the glasses."

"Umm, why?"

"The tux and the nerdy look of yours don't match, duh." Sebastian rolled eyes

"I know that!" Kurt huffed, "I mean, how do I see without my glasses!"

"There's a thing called contact lens, princess." The twins said in unison.

"I've never..." Kurt reached for his glasses nervously, trying to hold it in place.

Sebastian, however was quicker than Kurt, he held Kurt's wrists and let Hayden took off the glasses

"Princess don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll be just as geeky as you were without the glas-"

Sebastian paused mid-sentence, staring at Kurt in the eyes. Kurt could feel Sebastian's body heat and their faces were way closer than necessary.

A cough from Hayden brought them back to the room, Sebastian quickly stepped back a little.

Hunter had this amused smirk on his face but he didn't say anything, Blaine looked slightly confused. Nick and Jeff look shared a knowing smile.

Hayden smiled, "Go change Kurt, so we can see if it fits well."

"O-okay." Kurt avoided eye contact as he quickly turned to the bathroom.

Turns out, Kurt had a really great body which was highlighted by the well-cut clothing. He stepped out of the bathroom with the perfectly tailored suit, (Kurt thought it was still creepy that the Smythes could tell his size just by eyeing him up) making all the boys even Hunter and Hayden looked at him with awe.

The winter gala was pure madness in Kurt's opinion. Hunter had told him the entrance fee of the party was ten thousand dollars. Plus, everyone had to bid for a dance with any of the members in the club.

For the first half of the ball, people just danced around and enjoyed the food. Kurt kindly turned down the girls asking him to dance, saying, "I'm too clumsy, I don't want to hurt you by stepping on you or ruined your beautiful dress because I tripped over it." The girls just awed about Kurt being the sweetest boy in the club and hugged him or gave him a kiss on the cheek and offered to teach him later during their sessions.

Jeff watched all these interactions and smiled before he commented, "Kurtie is a miracle. He didn't even need to try to make those girls crazy about him."

"He's very sincere and kind." Nick nodded with agreement.

Kurt became bored and a little hungry after a while, so he went to check out the 20 foot long table filled with all kinds of food.

He let his eyes wander between all kinds of foreign cuisines he had never seen until he set eyes on the dessert section.

Kurt could not suppress the grin on his face when he laid eyes on the raspberry cheesecake. He stood there fascinated while he admired the beautifully decorated cheesecake sitting there untouched, like he couldn't understand how could anyone not have already dug into this giant treasure. Yet he didn't want to cut a slice for himself because didn't want to destroy an art piece.

But the lovely moment was ruined the second Sebastian slid a knife through the cake and cut a small slice for himself.

"You do know the cake was meant to be eaten right?" The boy smirked before he stuck a spoonful of the cake into his mouth.

"Y-you—that cake was perfect and now you just ruined it!" Kurt huffed but his eyes were fixed on the plate on Sebastian's hand

"Aww, little princess had a soft spot for cheesecake, aren't you worried about your figure?"

Kurt glared at him "What about you? Don't you have to worry your 'abs'?" Sebastian could hear the air quotes around abs.

"Did you peek at my body in gym class?" Sebastian was smiling from ear to ear now.

Kurt wished his face would just split in half

"Why would I wanna do that? The girls just can't stop talking about you stupid abs after swimming class..."

"Oh so you do keep track of me."

"No, that's not it-mmm" Kurt was cut off when Sebastian pushed spoonful of cheesecake into his mouth.

Kurt wanted to say something about how rude it was just shoving food into someone's mouth, but the sweetness and the richness of the cake spread across his tongue, exploding on his taste buds and he couldn't help but make a satisfying "hmm". Sebastian's eyes turned darker at the sound but Kurt was too distracted by the cake that didn't notice.

Sebastian's eye lingered on corner of Kurt's mouth, where a tiny piece of cheesecake was hanging there and before Kurt realised it, Sebastian had wiped the bit off Kurt's face and licked his finger clean.

Kurt looked at him like a deer caught in front of the headlights as he blushed a lovely pink.

"Oh my god, what is it this time?" Kurt whined when he saw the boys wearing summer shorts once he walked through the door of music room

"It's summer time!" Blaine exclaimed and almost did a little jump

Kurt looked up to the calendar on wall. Yeah, it's definitely December. "No Blaine, it is December. It's cold. I'm wearing a scarf."

"Well, not in Australia dummy!"

"What do you mean 'Australia'?"

"Christmas holiday is starting in two weeks, we're going to Australia!" Blaine said proudly like it was the best idea ever. (In his mind it probably was.)

"Okay, you boys have fun." Kurt put down his bag and started to set up the stuff for his first customer of the day.

Hayden pouted, "What do you mean 'you boys have fun'?! Aren't you coming?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow at him "Really, you think I can afford it? Besides, during break I can take up some part time jobs and earn more money to clear my debt. I'm sure Hunter would like that."

"I wouldn't mind you joining us, if you can find anyone to sponsor your travel." Hunter smirked

"Princess you should go you know, who else is going to be our slave?" Sebastian winked

"Please, I'm sure there's thousands of people dying to be slave for the Warblers. Also, it's holiday, so I don't have to take part of a school club. I want to actually do some studying."

The twins and Blaine looked at Hunter, Jeff and Nick, hoping for them to say something to change Kurt's mind.

Hunter gave them the look of 'I'm not getting involved with this' and the other two just shrugged, they didn't want to force Kurt to do anything he didn't want to.

The twins huffed in annoyance and Blaine pouted a little; Kurt chose to ignore all of these.

After, spending months with the Warblers, Kurt figured out how to deal with these boys. Hunter is the ultimate dictator, so as long as you do as he said, you were safe. Nick and Jeff were the nicest two guys in the club. They were friendly to Kurt, sometimes they offered him help with the homework since they were one year older than Kurt. Blaine was not that hard to deal with. Since Blaine was a junior, Kurt only had to deal with him after-school. Blaine was basically a puppy: as long as you were complimenting him, he thought you were the best person in the world. Kurt wondered if Blaine even realised Hunter was the master mind of all those wonderful ideas for Warbler's activities that Blaine 'came up with'; by flipping to a certain page on a lifestyle magazine that Hunter had given to him.

The twins, however, were a different, horrible story. The first day he joined the Warblers, Kurt had only just remembered he was in the same class with the twins. He spent too much of his time with his nose buried into a book to notice it before. Naturally, the three of them started to do everything together, no matter if Kurt liked it or not.

They both liked to push Kurt's buttons, but Sebastian was definitely the worse of the two. Sebastian always liked to mess with Kurt's hair and to tease him about his clothes. He enjoyed poking at Kurt's arms and waist, calling him boney and making fun of his 'girly voice' and his easily flushed face. Kurt was furious during the first month, he didn't understand what did he had done to make Sebastian to have this much determination to get on his nerves. But he came to realise, Sebastian basically didn't talk to anyone other than the Warblers, and he was the only person other than Hayden in Sebastian's class that he would actually talk to. Somehow, it felt like Sebastian was a lonely kid trying to get someone's attention on him. Kurt actually found it funny so he didn't react to Sebastian's provoking as much as before. Sebastian saw it as a challenge to make Kurt stomp his feet in anger or throw back a witty insult and their banter almost became a game between the two of them.

It started on Monday of the last week before Christmas holiday, during Warbler business hours.

"Kurtie, how do you tell the different between Sebastian 1 and Sebastian 2? I thought Lord Tubbington was the only one who could do it." Brittany looked at the twins and to Kurt.

Hayden rolled his eyes, Brittany insisted they were clones so Sebastian is their model number, not their name.

Kurt chuckled a little, Brittany could never fail to lighten his day, "Dear Brittany, if you must know, Sebastian is more childish, even though he is the older one."

Of course, Kurt only said it matter of factly. He didn't mean it in an insulting way. However, Sebastian was very insulted.

Hayden's body was shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter but he failed after five seconds and burst into laughter. "Oh my dear Kurtie, you are absolutely right, hahahhaha..."

Sebastian glared at Kurt with a look of 'See what you have done' and turned his gaze to Hayden.

"Oh yeah, like you are any better, wearing that bright smile mask! You're the evil one."

"Oh, I'm the evil one? You the one who's always teasing Kurtie! You're the bully!"

"He doesn't mind!"

Kurt mumbled "Actually, I..."

"It's not about Kurtie! It's about how you're the mean one! Not only mean, you're dumb! You can't even get an A- on maths without my help!"

"Who cares about maths?! You're half French and you can't even speak proper French! Shame on you!"

"Shame? You wanna talk about shame? You are the man-whore in the house!"

"At least I'm better than your little virgin ass!"

Everyone in the room was stunned silent. They wanted to stop the twins but didn't know what to say. The twins are quite aggressive with words.

"So what! You will never get a boyfriend! And don't think I didn't notice you keep staring at Kurtie's ass since winter gala!"

"What..." Kurt blushed in embarrassment and anger. How come he got dragged into this argument?

Sebastian blushed but he was luckily able to pass it as an angry face.

"You're the one always makes a mess in the room!"

"You're the one who snorts in sleep!"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"You're the one who kicks the blanket off the bed!"

"You're a jerk!"

"You're a dumbass!"

"ENOUGH!" Hunter shouted angrily.

The boys shut up instantly, looking down.

"You two aren't showing the good standards of Warblers. You are not allowed into the club until you solve this stupid mess. I will not tolerate with such childish acts! Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"And Kurt..."

Kurt snapped his head up in shock "Yes?"

"It all started with your careless use of words, so you better take care of this. Or I'll make sure you'll spend your every living breath slaving for the Warblers. "

"Y-yes."

It only got worse.

The next day Kurt walked into the classroom only to find Sebastian wearing glasses.

"Glasses? I thought your eyesight is 20/20."

"Well, I'm tired of people calling me the wrong name. It's like a nightmare that has lasted for the past 15 years. It's horrible."

Kurt felt really awkward, not only because he didn't know what to say, but because he saw Hayden walking into the classroom at the same moment. And he was a brunette now.

"Hayden...what's wrong with your hair?"

"I dyed it. You know Kurtie, I had a nightmare last night, it was seeing myself wearing glasses. That's horrible. We all know only you can pull off the adorably geeky look right." He grinned evilly as he poked Kurt's face lightly

Before Kurt can say anything, an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him backward.

"Ah!" Kurt lost his balance and found himself pressed against Sebastian's chest as the boy kicked the chair Hayden was sitting on, and sent the younger Smythe fell off the chair.

"Don't touch what's mine."

Kurt could feel himself blushing, he could feel the heat on his face. He knew it was not an appropriate time to think about the arm around his waist when World War III was about to start right in front of him but Sebastian's hot breath next to his ear was very distracting.

Hayden hissed, and he quickly threw his bag towards his brother.

Sebastian let go of Kurt and blocked the attack instantly and threw himself at his brother and they started wrestling with each other.

"Guys! Stop it! What are you, five?!" Kurt shouted in frustration.

It took 5 other classmates and a teacher to pull them apart, and the boys were given warnings.

By lunchtime, Kurt was exhausted. He brought his little lunch box with him to the cafeteria, hoping he could at least have lunch in peace.

He couldn't. Not even into second bite of his salad, he started to hear the arguing again.

"Stop ordering the same thing as me!"

"Get over yourself!"

"When will you get that stick out of your uptight ass?!"

"I should have known you can't even come up an insult without mentioning ass, it's all you think about in your little filthy brain!"

This went on for another 15 minutes until Hunter arrived and kicked them out of the cafeteria.

To everyone surprise, the fight was still going on after two days. Jeff and Nick tried to stop them, but only managed to achieve a death glare.

"Kurtie, you need to stop them." Nick sighed

"Yes, they listen to you." Jeff pleaded

"I doubt it."

"You'll be surprised." Hunter commented with an amused smile

Kurt sighed and rose from his seat unwillingly.

The boys were deep in another round of throwing insults at each other.

"I'm so done with you!"

"I should be the one saying this!"

"I wish I've never had you for a brother!" They shouted at each other at the same time.

Two smacks on each of the boy's head.

"Ah! Kurtie, what was that for?!"

"For being complete idiots!" Kurt crossed his arms in anger "You're brothers, family always come first. Say sorry to each other!"

"No." They huffed at the same time, if Kurt wasn't so annoyed by them right now he would have laughed, even when the boys were arguing, they still acted in unison.

"If you don't say sorry, I will not go to Australia, even if you are paying the travel."

The twins looked up at him at the same time, and like they have practiced before, they grinned with amusement "So...you're saying that you will go if we apologise to each other?"

"I-what..."

The boys high-fived each other "I'm so sorry Sebby (Hayden)."

Kurt looked at them in shocked. It was a trap all along, They were fucking smiling at each other like nothing happened before.

"You...t-tricked me?!"

The twins hooked each of their arms around Kurt's shoulder and holding him between them "Aww, Kurtie, you are so adorable. So cute!"

"What?! You tricked all of us?! That's horrible! You can't do that!" Blaine was angry, mostly because he felt so stupid he fell for the trap, but he was secretly pleased that he was not the only one.

"You had us worried for three days! That's not nice." Jeff pouted

Nick just shook his head in disbelief and Hunter gave them an 'even I have to give you some credit for that trick.' look.

"People are just toys to us Smythes. And Kurtie is our favourite one!" The twins smiled

Sebastian ruffled Kurt's hair "Princess you're coming with us. I hope you know how to swim."

"I'm still mad-" Kurt turned his head and tried to shove Sebastian away, only to find himself face to face with the boy.

It was not helping that Sebastian didn't say anything, only looked into his eyes.

"Hmm-huh." Hayden made a sound to bring those two back to reality. They both looked away with twin flushed faces.

Hayden smirked and exchanged a look with Jeff and Nick.

This Christmas holiday was going to be So. Much. Fun.

Okay, maybe it's not that bad coming to Australia. Kurt thought as he looked out at the nice view from his hotel room. His hotel room, he couldn't believe he had an entire room to himself. The bed was a gorgeous king size and soft like cotton candy. He could melt between the soft sheets and the fluffy pillows. Kurt let out a relaxing sigh and rolled himself back and forth on the bed.

"Princess, get out of the room! We're going out." Sebastian's voice came through the door

Kurt groaned and jumped off the bed. He opened the door and found the Warblers were already in their swimming shorts and vests.

"Kurtie you should change, we're heading to the beach." Jeff said with an exciting smile

"I'm fine. I brought some books with me, I'll just sit and read while you guys swim."

Blaine frowned, "But its boring sitting there by yourself."

"It's okay, I'm not a fan of sunshine and the beach anyway, but it's beautiful here so I'll go out and maybe go on a walk later."

"Let's not push Kurt to do anything, let's just all head to the beach okay?" Nick started urging the boys to go.

The beach was about an hour drive away from the hotel, and Kurt once again found himself sitting between the twins, as usual. Kurt dozed off about 15 minutes into the drive and he thought he felt Sebastian's arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer but he didn't have the energy to say anything; besides it was really comfortable so he settled under the arm and fell asleep fairly soon.

Kurt slowly awoke to the even sound of breathing, He blink his eyes open and found himself still wrapped in Sebastian's arm inside of the car. Kurt jerked from his seat "Umm, what happened?"

"You fell asleep during the drive, and I didn't want to wake you, so..." Sebastian looking slightly embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck

"Sorry. You should have just woken me, I don't want to stop you having fun with Hayden."

"Nah, it's fine, we don't actually do everything together, despite everyone thinks. He's probably hitting on some girls in bikini as we speak." Sebastian chuckled a little

Kurt smiled a little too, this Sebastian looked so different from the one in school. Much more relaxed and himself.

"Can I ask you something..." Sebastian asked suddenly

"Yes?"

"You know when Brittany said you're the only one who can tell the difference between me and Hayden, how are you able to? And don't say its because I'm childish, I know I'm not."

Kurt gave him a small smile, and settled back next to Sebastian. Kurt didn't know why but he felt like getting closer to Sebastian, so he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder "It's your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"The way you look at people is different from Hayden. You're...guarded. There's a wall around you."

Sebastian didn't say anything. But he was so surprised Kurt noticed so much. Sebastian wondered if Kurt also noticed the way his eyes always trailed Kurt for the past few months.

Sebastian pulled Kurt into a hug all of sudden "Sebastian...?"

"Shhhh, just let me hold you for a while." His voice shook a little, so Kurt didn't say anything, just gently wrapped his arms around Sebastian and gave him a few comforting pats.

Kurt might not have known why, but he knew that Sebastian was lonely. And he saw the mask Sebastian wears everyday. The smiles that never reached his eyes. The teasing about Nick and Jeff being lovey dovey came with a bitter tone hidden in it.

The hug began to get awkward after a while. Eventually they moved away from each other.

"Maybe we should go find the others."

"Yeah, you head over first, I'll grab my book."

"Umm, okay. Don't get lost. You have the phone we gave you?"

"Yes,its very nice, thank you."

"Speed dial 1 is me, 2 is Hayden. We also put the others in 3 to 6."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and Sebastian felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He decided it was because of the hot weather.

"Don't be too long, I'll see you in a bit." Sebastian pivoted on his heel and headed in the direction of the beach.

Kurt grabbed his book and phone and slowly walked to the beach. He needed some alone time to think about something. Something he hadn't realised until this holiday.

These past few months, things have changed between him and Sebastian, and Kurt wondered how come he hadn't realised it until now. He realised he likes Sebastian. Not the way he likes a friend. But the way where he wanted to hold Sebastian's hand and maybe even kiss him. Since the winter gala, Kurt sometimes caught Sebastian staring at him. And it happened more often day by day. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Kurt's eyes had been drifting towards Sebastian more often as well.

Kurt always sat between the twins, but Sebastian was the one who insisted on having Kurt around them all the time. Not that Hayden was ignoring Kurt or anything, but he had more distractions. Kurt noticed Sebastian was not very comfortable when Hayden flirted with girls. He did some teasing, but his posture was stiff. Kurt felt very sad whenever he caught Sebastian like that. Kurt had asked Hayden about it, the younger Smythe only sighed and said it was complicated. Kurt wondered what had happened to Sebastian.

"Kurt!" Half way to the beach, Kurt heard a familiar voice calling his name

"Sam?! Wh-oof" Kurt was tackled by a hug before he can finish he words

"Isn't it my favourite gay? What are you doing here?!" Sam greeted him with a smile that could've lit up the Eiffel Tower

Kurt laughed, "I'm here with friends from my new school. But I could ask you the same question, how did you end up here?!"

"Dad got a job offer here so we moved, we only got here last week! I was going to e-mail you once I was settled. But anyway, surprise!"

"Haha, yes it is. God I missed you!" Kurt hugged him again

"Me too! Hey, I'm working part-time in this coffee shop, they make amazing coffee, and my shift is starting in an hour, why don't you come over, so we can catch up before my shift starts?"

"Sounds great, but let me just call my friends, I was supposed to meet them on the beach."

"Oh, I could never have imagined Kurt and beach in one sentence."

"Me neither." Kurt smirked and waved the book he was holding.

Sebastian was getting worried, what took Kurt so long to get here? What if he was lost? What if he was attacked?

"Sebby?" Hayden called his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's Kurt, he should be here already." Sebastian frowned and kept looking around. He missed Hayden's scheming smile.

"Maybe some cute Aussie surfer is hitting on Kurtie right now. Don't worry." Hayden gave his brother a light pat on the shoulder

Sebastian only frowned deeper. He was about to call Kurt when his phone began to ring. It was Kurt. Sebastian picked up.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Don't be rude, Sebastian. I'm calling to tell you I will be in the cafe near the beach, I'm gonna be there a while. I'll see you guys later."

"Why?"

"I ran into a-hey Sam Evans, stop it! Haha...hey I will call you guys later, bye!"

And the call ended before Sebastian can say anything. He couldn't process anything after he heard Kurt's giggling on the phone and calling some boy's name.

How did Kurt even have a friend in Australia? Isn't this the first time he has come to this country?

Sebastian felt anger boiling inside of him, the way Kurt was giggling, fucking giggling, with some boy, made him want to punch something.

Before he realised it, he started walking away from the beach.

"I can't believe you are still doing those impressions."

"I'm the best! Those Aussie girls love it." Sam whispered the last part and gave Kurt a little wink

"So you don't have to bleach you hair to look cool now huh?"

"You are so picky about that skin care beauty stuff."

"I take care of myself. I have sensitive skin."

"You have vampire skin! You're like Bella white!" Sam laughed, "Hey Bella, I love you." He did the Jacob impression on cue.

Kurt laughed, and smacked Sam's arm playfully.

"Have you got yourself a girlfriend with your smooth wooing skills?"

"There's one I have my eyes on, she's really cute. If you know what I mean."

"No I really don't, I want a boyfriend remember? Not boobs." Kurt made a scared face, trying to hide his blush

Sam saw right through it though, hooking his arm onto Kurt's shoulder "Oh, is little Kurt in love now?"

Kurt blushed "No-"

"Kurt!" Sebastian's call surprised the boys, or, should we say, the whole cafe

"Sebastian?"

"Who is he?" Sebastian came before them and asked with anger in his voice

"This is Sam, he's-"

"Why aren't you staying close to us?!"

Kurt noticed the conversation was starting to disturb the other customers in the shop, so he pulled Sebastian out of the shop before he caused any trouble for Sam.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? You said you'd be here then you hang up on me! What do you think?"

"I was just-wait, are you worried about me?"

Kurt swore that was a blush he saw on Sebastian's face

"I though you were being attacked or something! Don't hang up on me ever again."

"Sorry..." Kurt was surprised, and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Who's that guy?"

"Sam is a friend from my old school. He moved here with his family. I was going catch up with him before his work started."

"Hey Kurt!" Sam poked his head out from the shop

Kurt ran over to him "Hey, sorry about that, Sebastian is not very good with people on his own."

Sam leaned in closer and whispered "So is he the one you're after?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you were blushing when you saw him."

"It's-"

Before Kurt can say anything, Sebastian came to his side and slid his arm around Kurt's shoulder "Sorry blondie, we have to go. Have a good day."

The tone of Sebastian's voice was more like telling Sam to go to hell, if you asked Kurt.

"Sebastian, don't be rude..."

"I don't care! You're here with m-us!" Sebastian started pulling Kurt away.

Sam didn't say anything but smiled at Kurt. Everyone would think that's a friendly smile but Kurt knew Sam well enough to see that it was his evil smile.

"Sammy, don't you have work to do?" Kurt shouted over his shoulder

"Oh yes, don't forget to come see me, my little Kurtsie!" The blonde laughed and went back inside.

The whole conversation provoked something inside of Sebastian. That guy just comes out of nowhere and saying Kurt is his?! No, he's not jealous, he's just mad because Kurt is supposed to be Sebastian's. He was the one protecting Kurt since he joined Warblers! Kurt was completely oblivious about exactly how many girls and boys were drooling over him in school. He kept close because god knows what Kurt's little secret fanboy army would do to the boy if Sebastian wasn't keeping an eye on Kurt. And Kurt was still unaware of the dangers around him, offering people friendly smiles. It was driving Sebastian crazy.

Sebastian's thoughts were cut off when Kurt spoke to him, "Sebastian, you're hurting me."

He realised his grip on Kurt's wrist was getting stronger as he got lost in his thoughts, "S-sorry."

Kurt rubbed his sore wrist "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look upset." Kurt frowned, and looked at the taller boy with concern in his eyes.

"It's...nothing, just stay close okay? I don't want to lose you." His voice soften

There's so much meaning behind those words, Sebastian didn't know if he wanted Kurt to get it. The way it meant 'I like you', 'I want to hold your hand all the time', 'I like the way you smile', 'I like how you still care about me even I make fun of you all the time', or 'I get lost looking into your eyes.' or 'I want to kiss you.' Sebastian wanted to Kurt to get all these meanings, because he doubted he would ever have the courage to tell him. But he was also scared that if Kurt got the meaning he would reject Sebastian. It seemed lately Sebastian couldn't think clearly when Kurt was near him.

Kurt stared at him for a while, then he nodded with a light blush on his face.

They met Hayden half way back to the beach.

"Hey, I thought we are going to the beach?" Sebastian asked, confused because his brother seems to heading back to the hotel.

"Bad news, there's storm coming today, apparently it's going to be quite bad, Hunter already has everyone back to hotel. I just came to find you two."

"Okay."

"Oh, Sebby, do me a favour and sleep somewhere else tonight."

"Wha-oh." Sebastian noticed there's a very pretty blonde girl coming towards Hayden.

"Yeah, so you know." Hayden winked.

"Where am I supposed to sleep then?" The boy groaned.

"Kurtie, if you don't mind taking care of my poor brother?" Hayden turned to Kurt.

"I? Oh...yes, it's fine. Sebastian you can stay in my room, the bed is big enough for two anyway."

The twins stared in Kurt at shock, did he even realised what it sounded like?

Kurt realised it too and his face turned scarlet "Umm, I mean, I can take the couch. It's-not I-"

"It's fine Kurt, let's go." Sebastian tried to hide his smile. Kurt looked adorable with his pink cheeks.

The twins, Kurt and the girl made their way back to hotel, all the others already settled back in their rooms.

Sebastian quickly got his bag from his and Hayden's room and headed to Kurt's, throwing a 'Have fun' to his brother and pretended he didn't hear Hayden shouted back 'Same goes to you brother!' right before he close the door.

Kurt opened the door for Sebastian after he knocked on the door. "Hey."

"Hi."

Kurt moved aside to let the taller boy into the room

"So, umm-what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked, sitting on the edge of the bed

"I don't know, movies?"

"Sounds good, let's see what we have here." Sebastian settled himself on the back of the bed, patting a spot next to him before he turn on the big flat screen TV on the wall.

Kurt gingerly sat next to Sebastian. Glancing around a little nervously, he tried to start conversation.

"The sky is so dark right now. Do you think there'll be thunder?"

"Don't worry Princess, it'll be f-"

It thundered right before Sebastian could finish and Kurt launched himself into Sebastian's arms as he squeaked.

"Kurt?"

"Sorry! I-I'm just a little scared." Kurt felt so embarrassed, he was sure Sebastian was going to tease him, but instead he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pulled him close to Sebastian's chest.

"Sebastian?"

"It's fine, I'll be here all night. Remember?" _And whenever you need me._ Sebastian thought to himself.

Kurt relaxed and melted into the hug.

"Thank you, I'm scared of thunder. My Mum used to hug me to sleep, but she died when I was eight, and.."

"Shhhh, it's okay." Sebastian rubbed Kurt's back

There was more thunder and Kurt held Sebastian closer.

The taller boy felt comfortable with the way Kurt's and his body fit around each other. He hid his smile by mumbling 'It's fine.' Into Kurt's hair. "You know what, I think we should get hot chocolate."

"Huh?" Kurt looks confused.

"Hayden used to be scared of thunder too, and mama would make hot chocolate for us."

Kurt smiled "Hot chocolate sounds nice."

"With whiskey in it." Sebastian winked

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It'll help you relax and warm you up."

"Alright."

Half an hour later, the boys were on the bed, Kurt sitting between Sebastian's legs, leaning against his chest, the blanket wrapped around them. Kurt was sure this wasn't a sitting position just for friends, especially not for two guys. But he was too comfortable right now to voice his wonder. Sebastian rested his chin on top of Kurt's head, he had finished his cup of hot chocolate long before and his arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's wasn't really focused on the movie playing on the TV, but on the way Sebastian's chest moved against his back while breathing, the warmth from the other boy, and those strong arms resting on his waist. It was so overwhelming. Maybe he really shouldn't have had the hot chocolate with alcohol. Kurt felt his face burn, he had been thinking about kissing Sebastian for the past five minutes, surely it was not healthy, right?

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kurt wanted to slap himself right after he asked the question.

There was a silence and Kurt wondered if that was something he shouldn't ask.

"No, why?"

"Just...a little curious. Hayden is not dating but he has gone to some dates before. I don't see you going out with anyone though."

"Do you want me to?"

"I...I don't have any right to say." Kurt hid his face sipping from the cup

"I dated someone...last year." Kurt's body stiffened at the words, Sebastian noticed. He didn't say anything but held Kurt closer.

"He was an exchange student from Italy. There was a time I really thought we would be together forever. I thought we were in love. That maybe he would stay, or maybe I would go to Italy for him."

Kurt gripped the cup so tight his knuckles turned white but he didn't say anything.

"But it turned out he was just using me."

Kurt turned around in Sebastian's arms, looking up at the boy, "What?"

"I told him about my thoughts a month before his time to back to Florence, and he...laughed at me."

Kurt frowned and cupped Sebastian's face with one hand, "He's a jerk."

Sebastian let out a sad sigh, "I made a fool out of myself. He said he didn't love me, not at all. He just liked that I'd spoiled him with expensive presents and the sex. And that he could tell people he slept with one of the Smythe kids. It was not even about me, it was about my fucking last name."

Kurt put down his cup on the bedside table and held Sebastian's face between his palms, "His loss, he didn't know how good you are."

"I'm not, I'm just a spoiled brat."

"No! You may be rude sometimes. Well, most of the time." Kurt smiled when Sebastian rolled his eyes, "But deep down you're a good person. You're not comfortable around the girls but you still please them anyway you can. You never make fun of Brittany. You're a good brother to Hayden. I know I said you're childish, but I see that what you want is the attention. Real attention, to what you are, what you do. Not to a name."

"Kurt..."

"Yes?"

"You have cream on your face." Sebastian chuckled.

"What?"

"Here-" Sebastian lean in and lick the cream off the corner of Kurt's mouth.

The brunette looked at Sebastian with wide eyes, and Sebastian found the little panic look and the blush very lovable.

Before he realised it, Sebastian was moving in for another kiss. It was more than just a light brush like the first one, it was on the lips: deeper, gentler.

Sebastian finally got to taste the lips he has been thinking about for months.

Kurt squeaked from surprise in the back of his throat but he didn't fight against Sebastian.

"Tell me to stop..." Sebastian mumbled against Kurt's lips,"Tell me to stop or I won't."

Sebastian started licking Kurt's bottom lips and the boy gasps "Don't."

Sebastian frowned but he didn't stop kissing Kurt, "Kurt...you don't know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing and I don't want you to stop." Kurt started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian shoulder.

All of sudden the taller boy flipped Kurt onto his bed and hovered on top of him. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why don't you want me to stop?" Sebastian trailed his slender fingers along Kurt's jawline and neck.

The actions made Kurt shiver in anticipation "I think you know why..." He looked away from the boy, blushing in embarrassment.

Sebastian tilted his face back, making Kurt look directly at him "No, Kurt, I need you to say it, look at me and say it. I need to know you mean it...you want this. I can't afford to make another mistake. I can't handl-"

Kurt pulled him by the neck and crushed their lips together, "I like you, Sebastian."

"Kurt." His voice is shaken a little, with excitement and happiness.

"Sebastian, I noticed the things you did for me. The awkward love confession notes in my locker were gone one night. The boys have stopped making inappropriate comments about my ass. Girls have stopped trying to climb on my lap. And I've seen your death glares at them."

"You knew?!"

"I paid attention, and you just sucked me in. I started to pay more and more attention to you and before I knew it you were all I think about."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't know how to..."

"Geez, I thought you were the smart one with a scholarship!"

"It's...I've never been in a relationship before, I didn't know how to-mmph!"

Sebastian crushed their lips together again, "That's how you should do it."

Kurt actually giggled "You're silly."

"But you like me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes I like you."

Sebastian smiled and started kissing Kurt's neck, "Say that again."

"I like you, Sebastian."

"I like you too."

"So are we..."

"Boyfriends? I think what we did confirmed that status, babe." Sebastian smirked at Kurt's shy smile.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the pet name.

Sebastian seemed to notice the reaction and grinned proudly before kissing Kurt again.

His boyfriend (god he loved the sound of it) tasted perfect, his lips were sweet and tasted like chocolate and cinnamon and he smelled like lilies. Kurt's hair was so soft between Sebastian fingers.

Kurt's lips were swollen and wet by the kisses and Sebastian felt really turn on. He slid his hand under Kurt's shirt to feel the skin there. It was smooth like he thought it would be, but also toned to his surprise. The milky flawless skin was like an invitation to Sebastian to leave marks on Kurt.

He decided it was time to stop thinking and just go with his feelings so he started to plant kisses and licks on the beautiful chest of Kurt.

"Bas-oh!" Kurt moaned in pleasure.

The feeling of Sebastian's hot tongue running along his chest was incredible and made him feel boneless.

"So beautiful baby, I will never get tired kissing you." Sebastian smiled against Kurt's skin before sucking red marks on him

Kurt couldn't think, he was a mess right now, moaning nonsense under Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian settled between Kurt's legs, their bodies pressed close. His hand was running along Kurt's side. Kurt's arms rested on Sebastian's shoulder, fingers threading through his hair. Sebastian could feel his shorts start to become tight. He doubted Kurt was ready to jump right into sex but he needed something, some relief; so he slowly ground his hips against Kurt's.

"Oh my-Bas, please..."

"Is it too much?" Sebastian frowned, he didn't want to scare his boyfriend away during their first make out session.

"No, its...good. Please, more-" Kurt panted.

Sebastian leaned in for a kiss and put his weight onto Kurt's hips to create more friction.

He could feel Kurt's growing erection against his and it caused more blood rush to the south.

Sebastian started thrusting his hips against Kurt's quicker and the boy started moaning loudly in a very pornographic way.

"So responsive, baby, so hot." Sebastian sucked hard on Kurt's neck which he was sure it would leave bright red marks.

That was what he wanted, to mark Kurt so that everyone knew that the beautiful boy was his boyfriend.

Sebastian's hand lowered and started squeezing Kurt's ass, the boy gasping at the suddenness of it but he quickly melted into the touch and wrapped his long legs around Sebastian's waist.

The action made both boys moan as the new angle made their erections press closer together.

Sebastian was sure his brain was going to fry if he didn't get to come quickly so he started to thrust even harder and quicker.

"Bas, more! Please."

"What do you want babe?" Sebastian's hot breath against Kurt's ear made the boy shiver.

"Harde-Ugh! Yes!" Kurt groaned.

Sebastian thrusted forcefully and quickly against Kurt and he could feel the orgasm building up inside of him.

The boys moved their hips in matching rhythm as they moaned each other's names.

Kurt went completely limp after they orgasmed together. Sebastian watched his boyfriend panted underneath him with his flushed face, swollen lips, and his eyes locked with Sebastian's. The taller boy smiled fondly and he gently brushed away the messy hair on Kurt's forehead before he pressed a kiss there.

"Hey." He whispered softly against Kurt's ear

"Hey yourself."

"I think we should clean up and change."

"Yes, I'd love a shower."

"Can I join?" Sebastian gave him a cheeky smile.

"No, I felt I just ran for 3 hours, I can't handle more for one night."

"You need more practice." Sebastian's smile only grew wider. "I can join you in the shower, or maybe we can take a shower, get some room service, put on another movie and _not_ watch it."

Kurt raised an eye brow with a look of 'Are You Serious?' But he didn't say anything and turned to the bathroom.

Sebastian took it as a yes and quickly followed his boyfriend.

When the Warblers barged into Kurt's room in the next morning, they simply smiled at the sight of both boys sleeping with smiles on their face as Kurt was wrapped in Sebastian's arms, then left the room quietly.


End file.
